1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics discharge structure of cosmetics case, a cosmetics including in the receiving part moves to a inner space part formed to a cone type elastic part through a opening hole by compressing a receiving part and rising an inner moving body, a vertical rod rises and an inner hole opens by rising an inner moving body to a top, moved cosmetics in an inner space part discharges to a brush through a liquid discharger from the inner hole and releases pushing power to an inner moving body, an inner moving body declines and returns by an expansion of a cone type elastic part formed to the middle member and elastic and repellent force of a spring, a vertical rod declines and seals an inner hole, closed opening hole opens and a cosmetics including a receiving part will not discharge to a brush, an inner hole and an opening hole open by pressing and releasing inner moving body and a cone type elastic part and a spring that formed in the middle member can be control freely discharge and interception of cosmetics by compressing and a middle member that composed to a liquid transfer passage, a cone type elastic part, a coupling member, and an opening valve is formed to one form, is easy to manufacture mold and reduces producing cost by decreasing a assembly processing of a cosmetics case of a present invention. Also, assembly and dismantling of an inner moving body and a coupling member are easy and an inner moving body separates and opens to add cosmetics that can be possible to refill when a cosmetics including an inner moving body is exhausted.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A cosmetics case was formed opening part in an upper part of a tube type case and composed to fix a cosmetics brush. A cosmetic that was in a inner part of a tube type case by compressing and releasing a tube type case discharged to a cosmetics brush to make up but the cosmetics case had a problem that is bad to keep because a cosmetics often leaked unnecessary.
Also, in order to solve a problem above-described, a cosmetics case has been used that a cosmetics stored case is hard material, a discharge leading passage inserted into upper part of the inner moving body composed with inner and outer moving bodies, a cosmetics brush includes in upper part of an outer moving body and a cosmetics that stored in inner moving body discharges to a cosmetics brush by pressing inner moving body.
However, if the cosmetics case repeats movements that discharge cosmetics of powder type or liquid type, inner and outer moving body that compressed by compressing and releasing inner and outer moving bodies can not recover. There is a disadvantage that makes dirty and damage to surround by leaking cosmetics in case of keeping careless. Also, a discharge leading passage that discharges cosmetics composed to many components and needs many mold produce processing. There is a disadvantage that producing cost will be increase by many processing of assembling manufacturing.